ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/New on DVD: 'Teen Titans: The Movie,' 'Think Like a Man,' 'The Lucky One,' 'Battleship'
Love and war are the driving themes for this week's new DVD releases. - "Teen Titans: The Movie Grade A-minus: The young superheroes are back, and there is more trouble on the loose as they face against their new nemesis, known to be the most powerful supervillain they would ever face yet. Warner Bros. decides that it's time for the Titans to come back to the world and bring more adventures upon them. -"Think Like a Man" Grade A-minus: A relationship expert has trouble with his own love life. Anyone thinking about making a romantic comedy should take a look at director Tim Story's "Think Like a Man" before shooting the first frame of film. It's not often you see a movie that touches your heart and funny bone so perfectly. It proves romantic comedies can work if you start with the right mixture of love and laughs, toss in a cast that's so endearing you want the best for them and tie it all together with a smart comical thread. -"The Pirates! Band of Misfits" Grade A-minus: A pirate looks to Charles Darwin for help to win a top pirate contest in this animated tale. The gang at Aardman Animations, producers of the whimsical and wonderful "Wallace & Gromit" films, have made this story of a pirate and his motley crew the company's most entertaining venture - without a Brit and his best buddy dog - yet. -"The Lucky One" Grade C-minus: A soldier (Zac Efron) searches for the person in a photograph who saved his life. The film's not a total loss. Efron is believable as the confused ex-Marine, and there are some emotional moments. Those just aren't enough to make up for a film that, with any bit of logical thinking, would end before the first teardrop fell. -"Battleship" Grade C: The Navy must stop an alien invasion. Watching "Battleship" is like getting ready to play the board game on which the film is based but then having to sit through an hour of vacation photos before you can start. If you can make it through the first dragging hour, the rest is kind of fun. Also new this week: "Homeland: The Complete First Season": Showtime series starring Claire Danes. "Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season": TV series about a place where reality and fairy tales come together. "The Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season": Survivors look for safety from mobs of zombies. "Boardwalk Empire: The Complete Second Season": Steve Buscemi stars. "Injustice": A tale of murder, conspiracy, secrets and guilt. "Spongebob Squarepants: Ghouls Fools": Gang hunts treasure. "The Viral Factor": An agent is double-crossed during a secret mission. "The Heineken Kidnapping": A beer baron is kidnapped. Rutger Hauer stars. "Green Lantern the Animated Series: Season One, Part One": Green Lantern Corps faces a new intergalactic mission. "Life Happens": An unexpected pregnancy changes the lives of three friends. "Poirot: Series 6": David Suchet plays the mystery solver. "Blood Money": A Shaolin warrior turns to crime after his parents are killed. "Monsieur Lazhar": A substitute teacher brings stability to a school shaken by a suicide. "Looney Tunes: The Chuck Jones Collection Mouse Chronicles": Features 19 remastered theatrical shorts. "Bob the Builder: The Ultimate Can-Do Crew Collection": Includes 10 episodes. "Big Time Movie and Rags: Double Movie": Double feature of Nickelodeon films. "You've Got a Friend": A young boy won't let anything stop him from accomplishing his big dream. "Jim Gaffigan: Mr. Universe": Stand-up special starring Gaffigan. "Headhunters": Based on Jo Nesbo's best-selling novel. "'50s TV Classics": Includes Bob Hope, Ed Sullivan. "Changing the Game": A white-collar world is full of crime. "10 Things You Don't Know About": Series deals with little known facts. "Darling Companion": Married couple reunites with their children at a wedding. Category:Blog posts